


Hurt Me

by witch_of_fics



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bad coping mechanisms, Childhood Trauma, Choking, Coping, Drugging, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flashbacks, Implied Sexual Abuse, Mike Wheeler has depression & anxiety and you can’t convince me otherwise, Mileven, PTSD, PTSD flashback, Porn with some plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rough Sex, Sexual Choking, Smut, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, implied csa, like a lot lmao, mike really loves el, non consensual drug use, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witch_of_fics/pseuds/witch_of_fics
Summary: El doesn’t have the healthiest of coping mechanisms, but they help her cope nonetheless, so when her past is haunting her, she asks Mike to help her in one of the only ways she knows.To hurt her.Inspired by The Neighbourhood’s song Daddy IssuesRead the note at the beginning for content warnings





	Hurt Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> A head up, this story is smut, yes. But it’s also about some possibly unhealthy coping mechanisms to deal with El’s PTSD from childhood abuse. 
> 
> There is also some heavily implied childhood sexual abuse in the middle of the story, near the end of the flashback that makes up the first half of the story.
> 
> The flashback is supposed to be uncomfortable and hard to stomach. Eleven is probably only 8-9 during the flashback she has.
> 
> So you can’t say I didn’t warn you about the contents of this.
> 
> My other story, Love, Marriage, and A Baby Carriage is almost done, I’m polishing off the last chapter. So expect it very soon!

_“Take care of her,” Brenner’s cold, almost disgusted voice sounded as Eleven shrunk into her chair._

_“Papa-“ she started to plead, but he just turned away as two large orderlies came into the testing room. One of the held a large needle attached to a syringe full of some orange colored liquid. It made her stomach twist as she got out of the chair, scrambling away from the men._

_One of them grabbed her arm in an almost crushing grip as she kicked and thrashed._

_“No! No! Stop!” She wailed as the man’s other hand grabbed her head and harshly made her tilt it aside, it seemed as if he was much rougher he’d snap her thin neck._

_The man holding the syringe gave a sadistic smile as he stared Eleven in the eyes, “Time for your medicine, Number 011.” She really hated it when they called her ‘Number 0-1-1,’, it made her feel less human than she already felt._

_“Papa!” She wailed as the man plunged the needle into her neck, pushing down on the plunger and sending the liquid directly into her jugular._

_The cocktail of drugs quickly made their way into her system, her brain felt fuzzy, she tried to use her powers but they didn’t do anything. “Pa... Pa...” She groaned, the room spinning and distorting around her as the orderlies let her go._

_Their distorted laughs rung in her ears as she tried to stagger to her feet, only for her to fall flat with a groan._

_“Jesus, you made it strong today,” one of the two orderlies said, the other shrugged._

_“That’s what that little bitch gets for biting me and drawing blood last time, I don’t know what freaky ass shit the little freak has been exposed to. Plus I had to sign way too many papers,” the other one replied._

_Eleven tried to crawl, but the floor was moving. She felt like she was floating but sinking at the same time as she mumbled incoherently, her arms flailing as she crawled. She ran into one of the men’s legs._

_“Look at her! Doesn’t even know where she’s going. Watch it, bitch,” The man said, delivering her a swift kick to her ribs. It made her fall on her side as she heard a crack inside of herself. She groaned in pain, gasping for air from the breathtaking pain._

_She laid there, watching the room spin, she could see indescribable, terrifying shadowy figures snarling and gnashing their teeth out of the corner of her eye. When she tried to look at them they moved, staying just where she could barely see them. Somehow it made it all the more terrifying._

_Her brown eyes widened in terror as their whispers filled her ears, too many voices at once filling her mind. She felt their claws scratching lightly at her delicate skin. Her breathing picked up despite the fact every breath felt like fire. Her pupils were blown as she shakily covered her ears. The chorus of whispers only got louder, and louder, more chaotic and terrifying._

_The shadows flickered at the edges of her vision more violently, vicious cackles from the shadows joining into the loud, unintelligible whispering she heard. The small girl sobbed, curling up tightly despite how much it hurt. She squeezed her eyes shut, short fingernails digging into the skin above her ears. Maybe being small would hide her from the creatures she felt crawling all over her and hissing into her ears._

_“Get up, number 011!” One of the men ordered roughly, giving her a harsh shove with the toe of his boot._

_She could only whine in response as the man reached down and wrapped one hand around her tiny arm, yanking her up to her feet._

_“Now!” He roared as she kicked and squirmed, screaming hysterically as she felt her skin ripping as the shadows that were forming under her gripped her skin, trying to pull her down, down, down, down into Hell._

_The other orderly followed as the first began to carry the thrashing, screaming, hysterical girl out of the room._

_“No! No! Let me go! Don’t take me!” She screeched, sure they were going to throw her to the monsters she saw all around her._

_Suddenly she felt warmth trickle down her legs as they neared a door, she was sure it was her own blood. She was suddenly thrown to the floor by the orderly. Her head cracked against the hard tile, sending a new, blinding pain through her._

_“What the fuck! The disgusting freak pissed all over me! What’s wrong with you?!” The man screamed at her, the other orderly doing nothing as the first man reached down and grabbed her by her throat._

_“You disgusting bitch!” He bellowed as he lifted her by her neck, squeezing and crushing._

_She gagged and gasped as she squirmed from the pressure, her head spinning from hitting it, her side aching from the kick, her vision full of horrifying shadows that she felt tugging on her ankles, biting at her bare toes._

_She gurgled, her little chest heaving as she feebly clawed at the man squeezing her throat as tears ran down her cheeks. Her ears began to ring as the man suddenly threw her into a room and slammed the door._

_She hit her head again on the wall, sobbing and gagging. She retched, bile filling her mouth. She coughed and spat, the whispers louder in the silent, almost pitch black room._

_She began again to crawl, still spitting bile out of her mouth, snot mixing with her tears, dripping off her face._

_She saw somewhere safe and crawled, her ears ringing so loud with the whispers, no, screaming in her ears._

_Eleven squeezed herself under something small and tight and she faced the wall, curling up into a ball. She shut her eyes, praying the monsters wouldn’t hurt her here._

_At some point she passed out, enjoying blissful darkness and silence as her tiny body shivered._

_After what was bound to be an eternity she opened her eyes and realized the whispers had stopped, only to be replaced by violent shaking and sweating. She became aware of her surroundings again and realized she was wedged under her tiny bed, laying in a puddle of her own urine. Her head throbbed in pain as she shivered from the cold sweats._

_Eleven was still floating in and out of consciousness as the door opened sometime later and gently shut. The light was turned on and light flooded the small room._

_“Eleven?” Her Papa’s voice called gently. He looked around the room, hearing a choked sob. He leaned down, seeing her wedged tightly under her bed._

_Brenner clicked his tongue softly and lifted the bed up on its side, thankful for the thin aluminum the frame was made from. The bed being lifted off of her made her shiver harder, curling in closer to herself._

_“Come to Papa, Eleven.” Brenner cooed, gently tugging Eleven from under the bed._

_The girl whimpered as Brenner looked in disgust at her state. Her short, buzzed off hair was soaked in blood in the back, her gown covered in snot, tears, vomit, and drool, and the bottom covered in urine. The entire thing soaked with sweat._

_Her little face was red and chapped, snot and tears having long dried in her face. Her neck had a dark ring of bruises around it and he sighed._

_“Let Papa clean you up, Eleven.” The man cooed sweetly as he scooped her up in his arms, cradling her._

_“Papa...” Eleven’s voice broke, hoarse from crying and throat dry._ _“Papa... Why?” She shivered as he carried her._

_“Oh, Eleven. You can’t disobey your Papa. You must learn your lesson. Don’t you want to make him proud?” He asked softly, his voice could manipulate the devil himself._

_“Clean the room up,” Brenner said to someone as he carried her down the hall._

_“Yes, Papa...” She croaked._

_He carried her to the shower and set her down on the sink as he turned on the warm water. He turned to her and began to strip her. He tossed the cloth gown aside, her panties joining the pile that would be thrown away._

_Eleven shivered on the counter, crossing her arms to cover herself a bit. His fingers went under her chin and made her tilt her head back. She obeyed, flinching as his cold fingers touched the dark bruising around her slender neck._

_His fingers danced over the bruising, murmuring softly to himself._

_Once the water warmed he lifted her naked body up and put her in the water. He took his suit jacket off, rolling his sleeves up so not to get them wet. Eleven sat on the shower floor, shivering and pulling her knees up to herself as the hot water rained down on her._

_“Warmer, Papa...” She whispered timidly, wanting to feel the water sting her skin._

_Brenner did just that and made it hotter, letting the steaming water pour down on her delicate skin. It hurt her, but she didn’t care._

_Brenner knelt on the floor and made her tilt her head back into the hot water. She whimpered as it stung the gash in her head but she didn’t protest, not wanting to upset her Papa._

_He took a cloth and began to clean the blood out of her buzzed off hair, it was getting a little long._

_“We need to shave your head again soon.” He murmured._

_“No hair?” Eleven whimpered, she had hoped maybe, finally he’d let her have hair._

_“No, Eleven. You know you can’t care for it.” Brenner chided gently. Despite the fact the last time she had hair she was four, before they began scanning her brain so much. They told her she didn’t take good enough care of it._

_“But-“_

_“- No buts, Eleven. You know better.” His voice was firm._

_“Yes, Papa. I’m sorry,” Eleven apologized, afraid of being punished again. Brenner didn’t say a word as he cleaned the gash out._

_Eleven didn’t speak as Brenner began to wash her body, murmuring sweetly to her as he did._

_“You’re my favorite, Eleven. Out of all your siblings you’re my favorite,” Brenner whispered as he washed her belly._

_“Thank you Papa,” Eleven whispered as he scrubbed her. He washed her, lingering slightly on her thighs much to her displeasure. But she didn't protest. Papa loved her, after all._

_He rinsed her and then gathered her up in a towel and dried her off._

“ _There we go. All clean and better.” He praised, kissing her forehead sweetly. He sat her in the counter and opened the cabinet below the sink and produced a new gown and plain white panties._

_He dressed her, fingers lingering in her lower back for a bit too long._

_He picked up his suit jacket before picking up Eleven and carrying her back to her room. He pulled the sheets back and laid her in the bed, laying behind her and spooning her as Eleven clutched her plush lion close and shivered. She still didn’t feel good and she just wanted to sleep._

_Brenner began to kiss her shoulder as one hand rest on her lower stomach. “Papa loves you so much, Eleven. I’m sorry I had to punish you, but Papa wants you to be a good girl. You understand, don’t you?” He whispered and Eleven whimpered softly._

“ _Yes Papa, I understand,” she whispered hoarsely._

_“There’s Papa’s good girl. Papa’s favorite,” Brenner whispered into her ear as Eleven squeezed her eyes shut tightly._

_She thanked whatever there was out there when her exhaustion began to overtake her, forcing her into a deep sleep as Brenner continued to murmur to her, hand still in her lower stomach, fingers twitching downwards._  
  
————————  
  
They were in the hardware store looking at paint swatches when El began to dissociate.  
  
“Hey El! How about this color?” He asked as he held up an orange paint swatch, they were trying to figure out what color to paint their bedroom.  
  
El looked at it and her eyes widened in horror, her face paling as her eyes became glassy, her breathing picking up.  
  
“Shit!” Mike hissed softly, he hated how the most seemingly random things sent her into this state. Even El didn’t know exactly what sent her into these vivid, all too real flashbacks. PTSD was the closest thing to hell on earth, Mike had decided.  
  
“Shit, shit.” He muttered, putting the swatch away and abandoning the cart in the store as he began to lead her out and to the car. He knew sometimes her powers went off at random during episodes. Not to mention how she’d cry or get combative. He wanted to just take her home, where she’d know she was safe when she came out of the episode. And to save her the embarrassment.

“C’mon El, we’re going to the car,” he whispered, quickly ushering her there. He didn’t know if she could hear him, but it helped him to talk to her. 

“I’m here El,” he whispered as he urged her to sit in the car seat, she did, it was like she was on autopilot as he buckled her.

He went to the drivers side. He quickly drove them home, glancing over at El every few minutes in worry, seeing her shake and whisper. Silent tears running down her cheeks.

They pulled into the driveway and he parked and shut off the car, going around to get El out.

He touched her and she gasped, looking up at Mike as she came out of the episode.

“Mike..? What..?” She asked in confusion.

“You had an episode, baby.” He cupped her cheek, brushing some tears away. “Let’s get you in, okay?” He whispered and she nodded, starting to cry again. She hated this so much.

He helped her in as she leaned against him, still trembling as bits of the flashback played in her mind. She needed them to go away. She could feel their hands on her, it made her feel disgusting. She could feel their fingers bruising her.

He unlocked the door and dropped the keys in the bowl near the door. Using her powers, she suddenly shoved him up against the door.

“El?” He asked, worried she was having another episode. Instead she pushed her lips against his firmly. Hungry and needy for him. Her hands held onto his shirt so tightly he thought it might rip.

He kissed back, panting when she began to kiss his neck.

“El-” he started.

“Please, please Mike.” She whispered against his neck, shaking. “Please, I… I can feel them on me. Please Mike. Make it stop,” she begged, almost crying.

“Shh, shh, I’m here,” he started to pet her hair and she shook her head.

“No, Mike. Please…” She pulled back and looked at him, cupping his cheeks. “Hurt me, Mike. I need you to,” she begged softly.

He knew what she meant, she needed his hands to be rough on her skin, to be in control in a way as she told him to hurt her, to want the pain and have it inflicted upon her because she wanted it. Episodes like this were rare, but they happened. He hesitated.

“El are you-”

“Yes, please Mike. Please,” she begged, a choked sob leaving her. “Make their hands stop, Mike.” She begged him again and he nodded finally.

“You remember our safe word?” He asked and she nodded. She wouldn’t use it in this situation, she knew it was for Mike’s comfort.

“Yes. Waffles,” she nodded. Mike nodded again and looked at El for several minutes. He admittedly loved being rough with El, but he honestly enjoyed it more when she was in a better headspace. But it was how she coped at times like this, and so he would gladly comply.

So Mike picked her up and carried her to their bed. He threw her onto the mattress roughly making her grunt. Her heart was racing as he undid his belt and let his jeans and fall around his ankles. His right hand shot out and grabbed her by the hair before she could crawl away.

He tugged near her scalp, causing her to yell at the burn from her hair being pulled at the roots. It made her shudder, her breathing rapidly picking up.

He yanked, forcing her into the floor and on her knees. She looked up at him, brown eyes wide and brimming with tears, begging him to continue.

Mike used his left hand to yank down his boxers, he pulled more on El’s hair, forcing her knees about a quarter inch off the ground. She groaned in pain, squirming some.

He rubbed himself, getting himself hard before slapping his cock on both of her cheeks.

“Open and suck, bitch,” Mike grunted, pushing the head to her lips. She opened her mouth and he roughly shoved his hips forward, forcing himself down her throat. She choked and gagged, whimpering around his erection as he held her nose to his pelvis.

The hand that was previously holding the base of his cock went to her shoulder, fingers digging into her shoulder tightly, no doubt leaving bruises.

“Choke on it, Eleven. That’s it,” he groaned, pulling himself out before thrusting back into her warm mouth roughly. Tears dropped down El’s cheeks as Mike fucked her throat brutally. Her whines were muffled around the thick cock that was forced down her throat.

She choked, gagged, and drooled around him as he rapidly thrust in and out of her mouth, sloppily fucking her.

He continued on for several minutes until her eyes were rolling back and her face was crimson. He roughly pulled out causing her to cough and gag, heaving for breath as a mix of drool and pre-cum dripped from her mouth.

Mike lifted her up again and threw her on their bed and got up on it. His hands were rough as he yanked her pants and panties off. His hands slid under her shirt, shoving her bra up and he roughly squeezed her breasts causing her to gasp and writhe.

“Time for the main event, Eleven,” Mike snarled as he flipped her over on her stomach and yanked on her hips, forcing her to her knees.

“Pl-...Ease…” she gasped, breathing hard.

“Shhh,” he silenced her as he positioned himself behind her. He ran the swollen head of his cock from her clit up to her tight asshole, pushing in just slightly and making her squirm hard.

He pushed his cock back down before he buried himself into her cunt with a hard thrust. She threw her head back and cried out, back arching in pain and pleasure as she felt him split her open, pushing so deep inside of her.

“F-fuck! Mi-”

“-I said be quiet!” Mike snarled, using the back of her neck he shove her face into her pillow roughly.

“Be quiet and take my cock, Eleven. Don’t you listen?” He huffed as he began to rail her. He groaned as he fucked her hard, but it wasn’t hard enough.

Mike moved from his knees to squatting in the bed, lifting her hips up higher so he could ram himself deeper. El squealed into the pillow, her body shuddering with every sob and gasp into the fabric of the pillow.

“Listen to you, bitch. Groaning and crying!” Mike taunted her, grunting in an almost feral fashion as he fucked her roughly.

The squatting began to take a toll on him and he pulled out of her already red, abused slit. He flipped her over onto her back and forced her legs up in the air.

“Look at me.” He ordered, plunging himself back into her, making her scream again, eyes squeezed shut, toes curling as she took it.

“Open your eyes and look at me!” Mike ordered, and she obeyed, tears pouring down her cheeks. Mike reached out and wrapped his hands around her neck as he began to fuck her again, choking her as he did.

Eleven groaned and gasped weakly as he choked her, her body jerking with every harsh thrust.

“Take my cock deep, Eleven!” He ordered, breathing hard. After a few moments, he knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer so he pulled out.

Mike quickly got behind El, almost like he was spooning her. He slid his cock back into her waiting pussy. He was laying on his left side so his left arm moved, putting her in a choke hold.

His arm tightened around her neck as his right arm held her leg up. He pistoned his hips roughly as one of El’s hands wrapped around his arm, whimpering softly. She knew her neck would be bruised, as would the back of it from her holding her in the pillow, plus her hip from his tight grip. She’d feel this for days, just what she wanted. What she needed.

As Mike’s orgasm approached he let go of her leg and began to roughly rub her clit.

“You’re gonna cum for me, Eleven. You hear me?” Mike snarled and El whimpered. Mike was adjusting his choke hold on her neck constantly, so not to choke her for too long.

With the end nearing he tightened his arm to fully choke her as his hips rammed up into her, his right hand rubbing her tender clit roughly.

He rammed deep inside of her, burying himself balls deep as his hot, thick cum began to shoot into her.

He redoubled his efforts on her clit, almost abusing the little nub.

El gasped the best she could with her air being cut off, writhing as the pleasure overtook her. Her nails dug into his arm and she let out a strangled scream as she came hard, her pussy trembling and squirting around his cock. Her eyes rolled back as she convulsed. The lack of oxygen mixed with her amazing orgasm made her feel like she was flying.

Mike kept his arm wrapped around her neck firmly as she came, ensuring he choked her throughout her entire orgasm. He loved feeling her shake and writhe the best she could while he choked her and she came.

As she fell limp he slowly loosened his hold on her, she gasped for air, greedily sucking in oxygen. Her chest heaved, her breathing shook as she began to cry, pushing her face into the pillow. It made Mike’s chest physically ache as he hugged El close. They were still half dressed, his shirt still on and hers was also, just her bra shoved up.

El turned over and gripped the back of Mike’s shirt, face pressing into his chest as she just sobbed, shaking and curling up.

“I’m here, El. You’re safe. I’m here,” he whispered as he kissed her head, nuzzling his nose into her soft brown hair.

“W-why?” She sobbed, and his heart ached. “W-why m-me? W-why did they h-hurt me?” She managed, and tears pricked in his own eyes.

“Because they sucked, El. They were bad people. Horrible people. They deserve to rot, to burn. Hell isn’t punishment enough for them.” His voice shook as he held her tightly.

“I’m such a monster! I never wanted to hurt p-people, or animals or-” she sniffled.

“-I know, El. I know you didn’t. You were made to. But you’re so strong, so brave El. You got out of that Hell! You protected us, you protected Dustin, Lucas, and I. You saved Will! Then you protected Dustin, Lucas, Max, Hopper, Nancy, Jonathan, me, the whole town! You’re a _hero_ , El.” Mike pulled back and cupped her cheeks.

“You are a hero. You are _my_ hero. I love comics and movies, I love all those silly, nerdy things, but those are make believe. You are _real_ , El. A real life hero. Every single day, I thank whatever there is out there that you’re mine. My wife. The love of my life. My personal hero. I can call any of guys, and they’ll tell you what a hero you are.

“I’ll always tell you, El. You’re not a monster. You could’ve been. You could’ve been bitter and angry and use your powers to hurt people. You could’ve let them corrupt you, but you didn’t. You _fought_. And you survived. And god, you’re fucking amazing. You’re beautiful and perfect.” Tears were pouring down Mike’s cheeks as he spoke, his forehead pushed to hers, their noses touching.

“You’re not a monster. You’ll never be a monster. You’re amazing. You laugh still when you see a butterfly fly near you, or two dragonflies chasing each other. Your eyes still twinkle with amazement when the fireflies come out of when you see the stars. When I do something so stupid and cheesy you always love it. You are so amazing, Eleven. I fall in love with you again and again every day. My heart still speeds up and my knees still get weak when I see you do all those things.

“I love how your nose wrinkles when you grin, or how you squeal when I pick you up. I love your smile, how a couple of your teeth are a little crooked, I love your bluntness, I love how the world still amazes you. How much hope you have. Your past is ugly, El. What they did to you, was ugly. But you’re not ugly. And monsters are ugly. I wouldn’t love a monster. The men who hurt you are monsters. Not you. No, you’re the hero who defeated the monster, and that’s amazing. You could’ve become a monster. But you rose above that. And that’s badass El. You’re my badass hero. Our mage. My mage.” Mike stared El in the eyes the entire time he spoke, his voice showed just how true this was to him.

Eleven listened, tears still dripping out of her eyes as Mike spoke, sniffling occasionally. His thumbs swiped away her tears and he shut his eyes for a few moments.

“I love you so much, El.” His voice was thick with emotion as she leaned in and kissed him once. Her lips salty with their combined tears.

“I’m sorry Mike. I just wanted to look at paint for our home and I ruined it,” She whispered, looking down sadly.

“No, El. The hardware store will be there tomorrow. And the next day. You can’t control these episodes. You have a sickness. A sickness those men caused when they hurt you. Remember what the doctor said?” Mike whispered.

“PTSD,” El replied hoarsely.

“That’s right. PTSD. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, same thing that Will has. It’s the nature of the disease. These episodes, caused by triggers. You can’t control them. But next time, next time we can try to avoid what triggered it. No orange paint, that’s fine,” he laughed a little, “I was never that big of a fan of orange anyway. Not that shade, anyway,” he gave her a smile.

She nodded and her lips twitched upwards, starting to smile. “See? Is that a smile?” Mike asked.

“Maybe…” She whispered, her smile growing. “I’m still sorry, I know it scares you.”

“You’re right. It does scare me. But it’s okay. It scares me, just like how it worries you when I get depressed or anxious.” Mike gave her a sweet kiss.

“But I love you, El. I love every bit of you. Your disease doesn’t define you. Like mine doesn’t define me.” His thumbs stroked over her cheek bones and she nodded.

“How about we go shower, order something tonight, and have a movie marathon in our pajamas? Does that sound good?” He asked.

“It sounds wonderful.” El nodded. She released him and they stood up. She reached out and grabbed Mike’s wrist before he could walk to the bathroom to start their shower.

“Mike?” She said as he looked over his shoulder.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you. Thank you for helping me. Thank you for being my best friend. My husband. Thank you for loving me and trusting me.” She whispered.

“Oh El.” He turned and hugged her again. “It’s my pleasure. I promise you. We’re in this together, for the long haul baby. But you’re doing better, you know that? Your episode only lasted fifteen minutes, and you’re talking to me. All of this is progress.” He kissed her.

“You’re right. It’s just hard to tell sometimes. I just hate the episodes,” she sighed.

“I know you do. I know it is hard. But you’re getting better, El. I’m proud. Now, c’mon. Let’s shower.” He urged and she nodded.

“Okay,” She said, following her husband to the shower. As he turned on the shower she nuzzled her face into his back, holding onto her husband tightly. El was again reminded how lucky she was to have such an amazing, understanding man as her husband.

Her shoulders slumped as she leaned on his tall, lithe frame. Wherever Mike was, she was safe. The episodes would happen, but Mike would always be there to comfort her, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I hope you enjoyed this fucked up fic.
> 
> I am no expert on PTSD, any super rude comments will be ignored. I most likely will not delete because I believe in free speech and the right to express your opinions. 
> 
> As always, like any author, I love kudos and comments. I hope the smut half was atleast a little hot for y’all. 
> 
> Till next time, guys!


End file.
